los muertos vivientes
by audreyhistorias
Summary: es un grupo de chicos que contienen buenas historias como la de caty que tuvo que matar a su padre en esta historia se tratara de dolor democracia traiciones amor decepciones odio y mas solo leanlo aunque no tiene nada que ver con la serie que pongo aca


MI NOMBRE ES HEATHER LINAN Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CUADERNO PARA QUE SEPAN LO QUE EMOS VIVIDO AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EL MUNDO ESTABA PODRIDO DECIAN QUE EN 2012 VENDRIA EL FIN DEL MUNDO PERO QUIEN DIRIA QUE LOS MUERTOS SE LEVANTARIAN ESOS CONTAMINADOS ME REFIERO ASI YA QUE ES UN VIRUS QUE SU ORIGEN NO TIENE MIRA EN UN MUNDO SIN LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION EN DONDE LA DEMOCRACIA NO EXI...STE UNA DICTADURA TOTAL VENGAN LOS ZOMBIES Y ARRUINEN LA POCA PAZ QUE AHI ES EL COLMO Y NO PLANEO AGRADECER POR ESTAR VIVA SI FUERA POR MI ME HUBIECE SUICIDADO HACE MUCHO PERO NO TENGO EL VALOR DE LIBERARME DE MI CONDENA PORQUE NO COMIENZO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO TODO COMENZO EN 2012 DECIAN QUE IBA VENIR EL FIN DEL MUNDO AUNQUE NO ME LO IMAGINE ASI YO ESTABA ESCONDIDA EN EL BAÑO ODIABA MI TRABAJO A VECES NO PODIA EVITAR DECIR QUE IBA AL BAÑO Y SOLO PENSABA POR VARIOS MINUTOS TENIA SUERTE DE QUE NO ME ECHARAN A MI ME PODRIAN LLAMAR PESIMISTA VE TODO LO MALO SE ENFOKA EN ESO Y DECEA LA MUERTE PUEDE SER VERDAD PERO ESO NO ES SER PESIMISTA ES LA CRUEL REALIDAD LOS SUEÑOS MORIRAN SABEN YO SIEMPRE QUIZE SER POETA ESCRIBIR ALGO TENGO TALENTO PERO BUENO ASI ES LA VIDA Y ASI SE PUSO PEOR CUANDO SALI DEL BAÑO VI A UN HOMBRE TODO LASTIMADO CON MORDIDAS Y PALIDO CAMINANDO DE UNA MANERA TAN EXTRAÑA UN HOMBRE LE OFRECIO AYUDA Y EL LE MORDIO EL BRAZO LAS SEÑORAS ARMARON PANICO Y TODO SE FUE DE CONTROL A LO QUE ME IMPORTO UN COMINO MI TRABAJO Y SALI DE ALLI POR SUERTE VIVIA CERCA A LO QUE VI MAS GENTE PALIDA LLENAS DE MORDIDAS COMIENDOSE A OTRAS PERSONAS AUN RECUERDO EL GRITO DESGARRADOR DE UNA SEÑORA 4 DE ESAS COSAS PALIDAS LA ESTABAN MORDIENDO ELLA ESTABA GRITANDO AYUDA MIENTRAS QUE YO SOLO LA VEI SANGRAR Y MORIR DE DOLOR ME DESTROZO VER A UN HOMBRE QUE MURIO A LOS 10MINUTOS VOLVIO A LA VIDA PERO DIFERETE COMO UNO DE ESOS Y DEL HORROR SE ME CALLO EL CELULAR DE LA MANO PRODUCIENDO UN SONIDO QUE ME HISO VISIBLE PARA ESAS COSAS QUE SE ESTABAN ASERCANDO MAS Y MAS A MI TUVE QUE CORRER HACIA CASA PENSAR QUE TENGO QUE CORRER SIN PARAR PARA NO SER DESAYUNO DE ALGUIEN TENIA TANTO MIEDO NI SI QUIERA MIRE SI SE HABIAN IDO SOLO CORRIA CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ME HABIAN SEGUIDO ENTRE ENCENDI LA TELE Y VI LAS NOTICIAS "GENTE COMIENDOSE OTRA" DECIA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESAS COSAS LA LLAMEN GENTE ERAN PALIDAS SIN PULSO Y SOBRE TODO SIN VIDA PERO SE PODIAN MOVER QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ERA ESO ESTABA LOCA ERA UN SUEÑO QUE NO ME PODRE DESPERTAR EN LAS NOTICIAS DECIAN QUE NOS QUEDEMOS EN CASA YO NO SOY ASI TOME MI ARMA Y MIS COSAS Y SALI A LA CALLE SIN AUTO NI NADA DESPUES DE TODO MI VIDA PARA MI NO VALIA NADA ALGO TENDRIA CLARO ESAS COSAS MUERDEN A ALGUIEN Y SE TRAFORMAN EN MUERTOS VIVIENTES Y SI ME MORDIERAN ME TIRARIA UN TIRO PARA NO CONVERTIRME EN ESO NO VOLVERIA A MI CASA IRIA A OTRO LUGAR MAS LEJOS Y CAMINANDO CErCA DE LA RUTA UN HOMBRE DENTRO DE UNA CAsa rodante ME LLAMO Y ME DIJO QUE TENGO QUE SER VALIENTE PARA ANDAR A LA CALLE CON UN ARMA Y UNA MOCHILA LE PREGUNTE PORQUE HACIENDOME LA QUE NO SABIA VENIA CON UN GRUPO VARIOS CHICOS EL ME DECIA QUE SE IBAN A IR LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE DE ESTO YO ACEPTE Y ME UNE CONOCI A A TODOS ESTABA ALEXIS MONTOLLA ES UNA CHICA GENIO LA ENCONTRARON JUSTO A TIEMPO CASI MAS Y HUBIECE SIDO COMIDA DE MUERTOS VIVIENTES ELLA DICE QUE ESTABA SOLA Y CUANDO VINIERON LOS ZOMBIES ELLA SOLO SE ESCoNDIO Y ESTUVO ESPERIMENTANDO CON ELLOS DECUBRIO QUE LOS ZOMBIES SON CIEGOS Y NO CSIENTEN DOLOR AL SER CIEGOS PUEDEN OIR MEJOR QUE UN HUMANO QUE ES UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE SE TRASMITE POR LA SALIVA SI TE MUERDE O TU SANGRE TOCA SU SALIVA ESTAS FRITA Y COMO QUE ERA UN CAMPAMENTO TODOS COMENZARON A HABLAR  
-Y A TU ERES-DIJE SEÑALANDO A LA NIÑA  
CATY-MI NOMBRE ES CATY GONZALES  
YO-COMO LLEGASTE AQUI?  
CATY-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO  
YO-DE ACUERDO Y TU QUIEN ERES VAMOS A CONOCERNOS  
YANESSIS-JAJAJA DE ACUERDO ME LLAMO YANESSIS VEGA Y VINE AQUI GRACIAS A MI NOVIO  
HEATHER-Y DONDE ESTA TU NOVIO  
YANESSIS-ESTA BIEN ME DIJO QUE SACRIFICO SU VIDA POR MI Y QUE IRA A UN LUGAR HERMOSO ESPERO QUE SEA HOLLYWOOD UN MOMENTO PORQUE NO ME QUIZO LLEVAR CON EL A HOLLIWOOD?  
YO-NO SE DEBE PROMEAR CON...  
ALEXIS-NO ESTA JUGANDO ELLA ES ASI  
YO-PERO QUE ENCERIO ES  
ALEXIS-SI ES RUBIA RECUERDAS?  
YO-SI  
CAITLYN-MI NOMBRE ES CAITLYN LOHAN Y YO PISE ESTA CAMIONETA MATANDO ZOMBIES  
YO-WOU ERES VALIENTE  
CAITLYN-NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES  
ALEXIS-ALGUNOS DICEN GRACIAS  
CAITLYN-SI PERO YO NO NIÑA  
DOROTHY-ACASO SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO ACUERDENSE QUE CASI FUIMOS DEVORADOS POR ESAS COSAS  
YO-PUES HAY QUE DIVERTIRNOS CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE QUEDA ANTES DE MORIR  
ALEXIS-CREES QUE VAMOS A MORIR?  
YO-PUES NO CREO QUE VIVAMOS  
DOROTHY-TIENE MUCHA RAZON MI NOMBRE ES DOROTHY KRESS  
YO-UN PLACER  
DAVID-OIGAN NADIE AQUI VA A MORIR SI? MI NOMBRE ES DAVID MORILLO EL ES DIMITRI ACOSTA EL DANNY GARCIA Y EL QUE CONDUCE ES DEAN DIAZ NOS CONOCES A TODOS AHORA PUEDES DEJAR DE FUNDIR PANICO  
YO-DISCULPA PERO NO HISE NADA  
DAVID-DECIR QUE VAMOS A MORIR NO LO CONSIDERO NADA  
YO-PUES DIJE LA VERDAD CREES QUE VIVIREMOS SIEMPRE  
DAVID-TE PUEDES CALLAR  
ALEXIS-DEJEN DE PELEAR ESCUCHEN ESO DEL ZOMBIE ES GENTE INFECTADA CON UN VIRUS  
DAVID-TODO VIRUS SE PUEDE PARAR  
ALEXIS-LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE LOS OTROS VIRUS QUE AN EXISTIDO LOS QUE LA TENIAN MORIAN Y SE ACABABA PERO ESAS COSAS NO MUEREN  
CAITLYN-HAY SI CEREBRITO PORQUE NO CIERRAS EL PICO  
ALEXIS-DEBERIAS TRATARME BIEN  
CAITLYN-O QUE SABES QUE SI ME CONTESTAS OTRA VEZ NO SOLO ESTARAS FRITA TAMBIEN ESTARAS QUEMADA  
ALEXIS-QUIEN QUIERE CAFE  
DOROTHY-PASO EL CAFE ES MALO AL ESTOMAGO TENGO QUE CUIDARME SOY PERFECTA Y SIN DUDA LA MAS UTIL DE AQUI  
ALEXIS-DISCULPA QUE DIISTE  
DOROTHY-OISTE BIEN,SOY MEJOR QUE USTEDES PAR DE TONTOS CREEN QUE SON SUPERIORES QUE YO NI EN SUS SUEÑOS  
YO-LO DICES OTRAVEZ Y TE ATO CON CINTA Y TE PEGO LA BOCA CON CINTA  
DOROTHY-INTENTALO  
YO-DAME LA CINTA ALEXIS  
ALEXIS-CON MUCHO GUSTO  
DOROTHY-NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO SOY HUMANO NO NOOO  
Y DESDE QUE SE CALLO POR FIN HUBO UN POCO DE PAZ PASARON 3 DIAS Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE DOROTHY ES ASI AUNQUE ME SORPRENDE LA ACTITUD DE CATY TAN SOLO TIENE 9  
Y ACTUA COMO SI HUBIECE VISTO UN CADAVER QUIZE HABLAR CON ELLA TODOS QUISIMOS HABLARLE Y NO LA DEJAMOS EN PAZ HAST QUE COMENZO A LLORAR DICIENDO QUE NOS IBA A CONTAR  
CATY-ESTA BIEN QUIEREN SABERLO LES DIRE EL DIA QUE PASO ESTO DE LOS ZOMBIE MI PADRE ESTABA VIENDO UNA PELICULA CONMIGO Y UN HOMBRE TOCO LA PUERTA DICIENDO QUE ALGUIEN LO HABIA MORDIDO MI PADRE ERA MEDICO Y LO CURO LO DEJO CON NOSOTROS Y DE REPENTE SE QUEDO SIN PULSO Y MI PADRE LO DIO POR MUERTO PERO HABRIO LOS OJOS Y MATO A MI PADRE A LO QUE EL TODO SANGRADO TODAVIA CON EL ZOMBIE EN EL CUERPO DECIA QUE ME ESCONDA QUE ME FUERA ME ESCONDI EN UN LUGAR Y EL ZOMBIE NO ME ENCONTRO Y SE FUE Y HABIA QUEDADO EN SHOCK ME QUEDE CON MI PADRE LLORANDO ESTABA MUERT NO LO SOPORTO MAS-DIJO Y VOLVIO A LLORAR MAS FUERTE  
YO-QUE PASO  
CATY-MI PADRE ABRIO LOS OJOS Y PENSE QUE ERA EL PERO NO,OTRO SER HABITABA SU CUERPO Y SE ESTABA ACERCANDO A MI Y Y YO TOME EL ARMA QUE MI PADRE TENIA EN UN CAJON Y LE DISPAREE LE DISPARE A MI PADRE CON SU PROPIA ARMA DISPARE LO MATE ENTIENDEN-DIJO LLORANDO CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE COMO TRATANDO DE SACARSE EL ALMA  
DAVID-DIOS ESO ESTA MAL  
YO-PUES YA ESTAS BIEN VERAS QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO SI TU HISISTE ESO ESTAS LISTA PARA LO QUE SE VIENE  
CATY-Y QUE ES LO QUE SE VIENE  
YO-LA CRUEL REALIDAD DE ESTE MUNDO MUERTOS VIVIENTES

CONOCIENDONOS

HEATHER LIFE

LA PAZ EN LA CASA RODANTE NO DURO MUCHO YO LO ENTIENDO LOS CHICOS QUERIAN SALVAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS HASTA AHORA LE ESTAMOS DICIENDO A DEAN QUE DE VUELTA ATRAS A LO QUE NO QUEDO OTRA QUE YO FUERA A HABLARLE

YO-HOLA CAPITAN ALPARECER SE TE UNDE EL BARCO DE LA OPORTUNIDAD

DEAN-QUE QUIERES HEATHER

YO-PARA EMPEZAR QUIERO QUE DES VUELTA EL vehiculo Y AYUDES A LOS CHICOS

DEAN-DAVID CUBREME AMIGO TENGO QUE HACER ALGO-DIJO MIENTRAS CAMINABA Y ME LLEBAVA A OTRO LADO DEL VEHICULO

YO-Y? LO HARAS?

DEAN-ESCUCHA NO PUEDO,TENEMOS BASTANTES SOBREVIVIENTES NO PUEDO DAR LA VUELTA PARA QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS

YO-PODRIA INTENTAR SEDUCIRLO

DEAN-COMO DIJO

YO-NO SE SORPRENDA EN MI VIDA HIZE PEORES COSAS Y SIENTO QUE ESTE SERIA EL TRATO MAS JUSTO NO CREE?

DEAN-SEÑORITA PORFAVOR ESO NO LA AYUDARA

YO-GRACIAS AL CIELO PERO AUN ASI TENEMOS QUE VOLVER Y SUS SERES QUERIDOS?

DEAN-NO HAY MIS PADRES MURIERON MIS ABUELOS TAMBIEN NO TENGO ESPOSA MUCHOS MENOS HIJOS MI VIDA ES SOLITARIA HEATHER

YO-NO SE SIENTA MAL ESTO ES OBRA DE DIOS PORQUE NOS QUIERE MUCHO NOS MANDA AL FRENTE MATA A LA GENTE BUENA CREA ESTE VIRUS DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES Y FIJESE QUE ANTES DE QUE VINIERAN LOS ZOMBIES VIVIAMOS EN UN LUGAR SIN DEMOCRACIA Y LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION

DEAN-USTED NO CREE EN DIOS VERDAD?

YO-USTED RESPONDAME PORQUE NO TENGO EL VALOR DE DECIR LO QUE PIENSO DE DIOS

DEAn-supongo que dios nos abandono

yo-al igual que la felicidad es tan solo chocar con esa piedra al principio nos encanta pero cuando nos dejan sufrimos pero sabemos que queremos volver a chocar con esa piedra

dean-eres escritora?

yo-ojala en esta vida Y DIGAME MUCHACHO LINDO ARA LO QUE LE DIJE DESPUES DE TODO ELLOS NECESITAN ESTAR CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS

DEAN-PROMETAME QUE NO ME ARREPENTIRE

YO-NO LE PROMETO NADA SI HAY QUE PERDER LA VIDA QUE SEA POR LA FELICIDAD

DEAN-DE ACUERDO,DAVID DA VUELTA EL CAMION VAMOS A RESCATAR MAS PERSONAS

dimitri- OH GRACIAS PODRE ESTAR CON MI HERMANA

dorothy-ninguna de mi familia se merece la oportunidad de estar conmigo yo no voy por nadie

caty-eres mala

dorothy-claro que no tu lo eres

caty-no empezare a discutir contigo porque no vales la pena

david-estoy con dororthy quieren morir encerio si volvemos es un gran error porfavor su familia debe estar muerta

yo-dices eso y te undes con dorothy

david-tu hablas de que antes de que vinieran los zombies no habia democracia en el mundo esto no es democratico

yo-tampoco lo es dejar que miles de almas se pudran cuando nosotros podemos salvarlos yo estoy aqui con ganas de morir no meresco estar viva aun pero sin embargo lo estoy hay gente que no tuvo mi suerte

dorothy-quisiera hablar contigo a solas

yo-de acuerdo pero si me haces algo malo te undes conmigo-dije amenazandola

dorothy-tan solo as me caso

yo-bien ya estoy aqui que demonios quieres

dorothy-para ser franca te crei mas torpe te jusgue mal

yo-y?

dorothy-tu y yo sabemos que no tenemos futuro que nos morderan a todos

yo-si por desgracia no lo quieren admitir

dorothy-hagamos una alianza te prometo que las 2 sobreviviremos juntas

yo-que hay de los demas

dorothy-estas conmigo o no?

yo-eres egoista traicionera pero sin embargo muy lista aunque contigo nose puede contar acepto

dorothy-no se lo cuentes a nadie

yo-claro adios-dije llendome

caty-adonde vamos?-dijo muy dulcemente

david-a la casa de dimitri

yo-y despues?

david-a ver a mi madre y asi hasta buscar cada familiar de alguno aqui

dimitri-es aqui para

yo-dimitri estas seguro que alguien este vivo ahi yo no lo creo esta rodeado de zombies

dimitri-no me importa si tengo que morir que sea por mi hermana

david-ten toma yo mientras te cubrire tu puedes ayudarme a cubrirte-le decia mientras le daba un palo con clavos pegados

yo-porque hace eso sabe que no podra salvar a su hermana

dean-por su hermana realmente la quiere

dorothy-patetico porfavor como si la fuera encontrar-decia sarcastica

yanessis-es su hermana nunca as amado a alguien como para arriesgar tu vida

dorothy-no y jamas are semejante estupides

yanessis-mi novio lo hizo por mi es un heroe

dorothy-y mira como se lo as pagado decir que esta en holiwood y no saber que esta muerto

yanessis-lo esta porque yo no meresco vivir el si era tan listo

dorothy-y tu tan boba te recomiendo algo suicidate va a hacer lo mejor para todos en cuanto yo este a salvo soy la que vale la pena en este grupo de mediocres

yo-oigan dejen de discutir dimitri y david estan ariesgando sus vidas lo unico que pido es paz y silencio ellos se estan casi muriendo miren a dimitri esta cargando a su hermana porque se mareo con el humo que ahi y ahi que agradecer que los zombies no estan a la vista todavia-dije rapido y casi gritando

dimitri-est..ta .. -mientras que tosia

alexis-dejenme atenderlos soy casi doctora

dorothy-casi?

alexis-solo callate,cuanto humo estuvieron inalando sus pulmones dimitri tu estas bien pero la chica necesita un remedio para que deje de toser inalo muchas toxinas necesita uno de 500 maximo

yo-pero aqui no hay nada

dorothy-yo no planeo bajar de la casa rodante para ser comida por gente muerta

david-bien quedate en la casa rodante sola sin munisiones ni nada para protegerte

dorothy-eres un maldito bastardo

david-lose pero almenos bajaras asi que ten esto y disfruta volar cesos porque eso haras

dorothy-¬¬

YO-YA LO OYERON A BAJAR TODO EL MUNDO VAMOS NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO ACUERDENSE DONDE NOS ESTACIONAMOS

DAVID-UNA ARMA PARA USTED

YO-VALE,DEJARA ALGUNA

DAVID-NO

YO-ASI ME GUSTA

ALEXIS-YO CONOSCO ESTA CALLE EN LA ESQUINA AHI UNA FARMACI-NO TERMINO DE HABLAR PORQUE TODOS AL DOBLAR VIMOS UNA MANADA DE ZOMBIES

ALEXIS-NO HAGAN RUIDO-DIJO CON VOZ UN POCO BAJA

YO-Y PORQUE-DIJE IMITANDOLA

ALEXIS-LOS ZOMBIES TIENEN BUEN OIDO Y SON CIEGOS SI LOGRAMOS HACER QUE ALGUIEN PASE SIN HACER RUIDO NO PASARA NADA

YO-Y QUIEN SERA ESA AFORTUNADA PERSONA

ALEXIS-PIENSALO TU

YO-YO IRE SI MUERO NO ME ARREPENTIRE DE NADA

DEAN-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES MUY PELIGROSO

YO-ME CHUPA EL PERRO QUE SEA PELIGROSO PUEDO HACERLO-DIJE CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE HACIA ESOS CESOS PODRIDOS PUDE SENTIR MI MIEDO ERA HORRIBLE ESTA SENSACION Y A LA VEZ TAN BUENA PODRIA GRITAR Y MI EXISTENCIA NO ESTARIA MAS EN LA TIERRA PODRIA MORIR ESTARIA BUENO PERO DECIDI MEJOR SEGUIR EL PLAN QUE ERA PASAR ESAS COSAS OLIAN PEOR QUE UN GATO MUERTO CAPAZ LOS ZOMBIES NO TENGAN OLFATO SI YO FUERA ELLOS MORIRIA CON EL OLOR HEY ESTOY CRUZANDO QUE ALEGRIA LLEGUE A VER SILENCIOSAMENTE SACARE ESTOY ESTO MEJOR QUE SEA TODO MUY BIEN HIZE TODO ESO Y AHORA ME DIRIGIA PARA VOLVER CUANDO UN ZOMBIE SE ME ACERCO ABRIO SU BOCA Y ME TIRO TODO SU ALIENTO AGRADECI A DIOS DE QUE HICIERA ESO PODRIA A VERME MORDIDO LO LOGRE SALI DE ALLI LE DI LAS COSAS A DEAN Y GRITE ALELUYa Y ESAS COSAS MIRARON HACIA MI LADO PERDIDAMENTE A LO QUE COMENZARON A MOVERSE Y TODOS EMPEZARON A CORRER COMENZARON A VENIR MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE A DAVID SE LE ACABO LAS BALAS Y LANZO SU ARMA GOLPEANDO AL ZOMBIE ESE GOLPE NO LE DOLIO NI UN POCO CLARO SEGUN ALEXIS NO SIENTEN DOLOR YA ESTAN MUERTOS CORRIMOS HACIA LA CASA RODANTE DONDE HABIA MAS ZOMBIES TUVIMOS QUE DISPARA TIRAR LAS ARMAS EN SUS CABEZAS RECUERDO QUE UN ZOBIE ESTABA MUY CERCA DE DOROTHY Y YANESSIS Y DOROTHY ESTABA INDEFENSA YANESSIS INTENTO DEFENDERSE CON SU ARMA PERO DOROTHY LA EMPUJO Y FUE CARNADA DE TODOS LOS ZOMBIES LA ENTREGO LA MATO PRATICAMENTE HABLANDO LA MATO DOROTHY TODOS LA QUEDAMOS VIENDO HASTA QUE DAVID MATO LOS DE LA FILA Y ENTRAMOS PERO TODOS LOS ZOMBIES ESTABAN PEGADOS A LA CASA RODANTE TUVIMOS QUE GOLPEARLA Y HERIRNOS CON GOLPES PARA QUE SALGAN DEL MALDITO VEHICULO LA COSA ES QUE AHORA ESTAMOS SEGUROS POR AHORA YA QUE NINGUN LUGAR ES SEGURO LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON SIN HABLA A LO QUE DOROTHY COMENZO A HABLAR

DOROTHY-PODRIAMOS A VER SIDO ALIMENTO DE ZOMBIES PODIAMOS AVERNOS QUEDADO PERO NO TENIAN QUE SALVAR VIDAS QUE YA NO ESTAN

YO-TU MATASTE A YANESSIS

DOROTHY-NO EL ZOMBIE LA MATO

ALEXIS-POR TU CULPA MALDITA ASESINA NO ERA LA MAS LISTA PERO ERA NUESTRA AMIGA

DOROTHY-NO ESTAMOS PARA SER AMIGOS ESTAMOS PARA SOBREVIVIR RECUERDAN ADEMAS TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRIA QUE MORIR

YO-NO ASI

DOROTHY-COMO COMIENDO PASTEL?

DEAN-OIGAN TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR REALMENTE QUIEREN ESTAR SOLOS QUE EN GRUPO TRATEN DE LLEVARSE BIEN SI? TENEMOS QUE SER UN GRUPO MIREN NOS EMOS CONVERTIDO EN ANIMALES

DIMITRI-TIENES RAZON

YO-Y COMO SE LLAMA TU HERMANA

DIMITRI-SARA EL CENTRO DE MI UNIVERSO

SARA-GRACIAS HERMANITO PERO ME SIENTO CULPABLE YO CAUSE LA MUERTE DE SU AMIGA AL RESCATARME

YO-NO FUE TU CULPA TRANQUILA

ALEXIS-SI LA CULPA FUE DE DOROTHY

DAVID-BUENO IREMOS A BUSCAR A MAS GENTE A VER SI RECUERDO ESTA MI MADRE MARISSA ,LA HERMANA GEMELA DE CAITLYN LOS PRIMOS DE ALEXIS Y EL HERMANO DE DANNY

YO-TIENES UNA HERMANA GEMELA

CAITLYN-SE LO QUE TENGO

ALFINAL PASAMOS POR TODOS Y REALMENTE ME PARTIO EL ALMA VER A DAVID LLORAR SU MADRE SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN ESAS COSAS DAVID NO QUERIA ADMITIR QUE ESTABA LLORANDO REALMENTE LA QUERIA Y NO SE MERECIA ESO AUN RECUERDO CUANDO HABLABA DE SU MADRE DECIA QUE ELLA DEBIA ESTAR BIEN CREI EN DIOS IBA CASI TODOS LOS DIAS A LA IGLESIA REZABA TODOS LOS DIAS QUE BIEN QUE LE PAGO DIOS A MARISSA Y ERA DE VERSE NO QUIERO DECIR NADA MALO DE DIOS PERO ES QUE YA NOSE HAY GENTE QUE NO SE MERECE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO COMO YANESSIS ERA BOBA PERO ERA UN SER UN HUMANO HUMILDE ERA VEGETARIANA PARA NO LASTIMAR A LOS ANIMALES SIEMPRE DABA LO QUE TENIA AUNQUE ERA MUY TONTA ERA LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE CONOSI EL NOVIO SACRIFICO SU VIDA PARA QUE ELLA SIGA VIVIENDO NO PARA QUE DOROTHY UN SER TRAICIONERO LISTO Y MALO LA MATE NO PUEDO CREER QUE ACEPTE TENER UNA ALIANZA CON ELLA TENIA QUE HABLAR SOBRE ESO DE HECHO TODOS AQUI ERAN MARAVILLOSOS DIMITRI COMO ADORA A SU HERMANA MAS QUE A SU VIDA BUENO SEGUN POR LO QUE CONTABA ELLOS SE CUIDABAN SOLOS SU MADRE SE IBA DE LA CASA SIEMPRE CON HOMBRES DEJANDO A LA HERMANA MAYOR CUIDARLO ALIMENTARLO CUANDO ESTABAN POR MORIR DE HAMBRE LA HERMANA TOMO LA DESICION DE ROBAR UN POCO DE COMIDA NUNCA LE PERDONARON A LA MADRE Y LA MADRE AL PARECER LOSIENTE PERO YA ES TARDE,CAITLYN ES UNA CHICA BRABUCONA PERO SE PREOCUPA DE LA GENTE ES MUY BUENA COSINERA ES LA QUE COSINA ,TODA SU FAMILIA ES NEGRA PERO ELLA NACIO BLANCA NO SE SABE QUE PASO PERO NO ES ADOPTADA SIN EMBARGO SUS PADRES LA CRIARON COMO SI FUERA NEGRA Y ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE TIENE UNA HERMANA GEMELA ES MUY SIMPATICA AL ENTRAR AL VEHICULO ME AMIGUE CON SU HERMANA ELLA TIENE LA MISMA ACTITUD QUE CAITLYN PERO SIN EMBARGO DIFERENTE CaTY ESTA SUPERANDO LO QUE HIZO DEL PADRE PERO SI LE HABLAS DE ESO COMIENZA A LLORAR PERO LO ESTA SUPERANDO Y ME DI CUENTA LO DULCE Y BUENA AMIGA QUE ES SIEMPRE ESTA AHI SINCERAMENTE UN ANGEL,DANNY UN JOVEN HONORABLE GENTE COMO EL DEBERIA HABER BONDADOSO HUMILDE CARIÑOSO NO ERA PROBLEMATICO NO SE HACIA PROBLEMA DE NADA SE ARREGLABA CON TODO UN TANTO CALLADO PERO CUANDO HABLABA DE SU HERMANO HABLABA QUE SU HERMANO Y EL PASARON MIL Y UNA AVENTURAS NUNCa PELIARON UNA GRAN AMISTADY CONOSI AL HERMANO BOB JA QUE BUEN SUJETO CASI IGUAL QUE DANNY Y SI LO MIRAS A DANNY AHORA QUE ESTA CON bob ESTA MAS FELIZ TE JURO QUE EL DE SEGURO ESTA MAS FELIZ QUE PAPA NOEL EN NAVIDAD,ALEXIS UNA PERSONA MODELO EJEMPLO A SEGUIR ESTUDIOSA OBSERVADORA CASI GRADUADA DE DOCTORA PERFECTA Y ADORA A SUS PRIMITOS DICE QUE SON DEMONIOS DIFRAZADOS DE ANGELES DECIA QUE CON ELLOS PODIA SER ELLA MISMA DIVERTIRSE JUGAR REIR Y ENCONTRAMOS A LOS PEQUEÑOS ESTABAN EN EL ROPERO JUGANDO QUE INOCENTES SU MADRE LES DIJO QUE SE QUEDARAN AHI Y ASI FUE JAMAS SALIERON PASARON HAMBRE LOS ANGELITOS ENCIMA SEGUIAN JUGANDO ESTABA MARLEY CHARLIE Y JACKIE Y DEAN DEBO ADMITIR GRAN HOMBRE SOLITARIO BUEN LIDER ME CAE BIEN CIERTAS VECES ESTOY SOLA Y EL ESTA AHI Y HABLAMOS DE LO QUE ES LA VIDA ME AGRADA MUCHO PERO NO ES TIEMPO PARA PENSAR TODO ESTO DEL AMOR SOLO SON PIEDRAS QUE NOS HACEN CAER TALVEZ QUIERA CAERME? AHG TU SOLO SIGUE CON TU PLAN CAPAZ ALGUN DIA LE DES TIEMPO A ESTO

DOROTHY-QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO

YO-SABES YO TAMBIEN-DIJE LLEVANDOLA HACIA UN RINCON

DOROTHY-OYE TU ME CULPAS DE LA MUERTE DE YANESSIS

YO-SI PORQUE TIENES LA CULPA

DOROTHY-SI PERO SI QUEREMOS SOBREVIVIR AHI QUE HACER COSAS

YO-TU PODRIAS HABERTE SALVADO SIN MATARLA

DOROTHY-ESTAS CANCELANDO EL TRATO

YO-SE SIENTE ASI

DOROTHY-PUES DESPUES NO VENGAS LLORANDO TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE PUEDAS VIVIR ANDA YA MORIRAS

YO-ESPERO QUE TU NO SEAS LA CULPABLE DE MI MUERTE

DOROTHY-YA LO VEREMOS NO SABES LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER

YO-SI SE MUCHO Y NO LO TENDRIA QUE SABER PERO POR DESGRACIA LOSE

DAVID-CHICAS UN SOBREVIVIENTE

DOROTHY-OTRO MAS NO LE ABRAS PUEDE ESTAR IFECTADO

DAVID-LO HARE IGUAL

XxXx-HOLA ME RECIBIRIAN AQUI ESTOY SOLO Y NECESITO AYUDA

DOROTHY-ALEJANDRO

ALEJANDRO-DOROTHY

YO-SE CONOSEN

ALEJANDRO-SI...MMM..ERA MI ..NO..VIA

DOROTHY-YO JAMAS SERIA...CLARO LO ERA AJA SOLO ENTRA

ALEJANDRO-GRACIAS VEO QUE ALFIN HACES ALGO BIEN

DOROTHY-NO PRESUMAS

ALEJANDRO-BUENO MI NOMBRE ES ALEJANDRO COMO SABRAN QUERIA DECIRLES GRACIAS POR ACEPTARME AQUI

CAITLYN ALEXIS SARA LA HERMANA DE CAITLYN -DE NADA-CON TONO DE ENAMORADAS Y COMO NO ESTARLO ERA ALTO BRONCEADO LATINO ERA PERFECTO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE MODELO FUERA NOVIO DE DOROTHY LA HIJA DE SATANAS EN PERSONA AUNQUE SE SORPRENDIO CUANDO DIJO QUE FUE SU NOVIO ESPERO QUE NO ALLA PROBLEMAS EX PAREJAS JUNTAS NADA BUENO

rumbo hacia nuestro destino

dorothy life

no puedo creer que este con este tonto alejandro nadie sabe quien es yo si lo conosco es vil despreciable traicionero y hasta me atreveria a decir que es tan malvado que yo la gente que nos conocio dijieron que somos iguales porfavor yo no soy tan vil y maldita como el o si? bueno el se atreveria a matar a alguien por su propia vida al igual que yo rayos se parece a mi y lo peor es que el tonto se le ocurrio decir que fuimos novios jamas sucedio porfavor jamas me enamoraria de alguien tan...tann.. como yo tan guapo latino con ojos bonitos modelo de...,..que estoy dicied0 es un maldito desgraciado porque tuvo que parar justo en este vehiculo solo existe una persona sin compasion y soy yo

yo-asi que alejandro como llegaste aqui

alejandro-bueno con mi grupo daria mi vida por ellos

yo-jajaja disculpen que me ria lo QUE PASA ES QUE ADORO LAS BROMAS DE ESTE CHICO

ALEJANDRO-ENTONCES ME ADORAS?-DIJO MUY PICARO

YO-SIII EN TUS SUEÑOS

ALEXIS-AHI VA OTRA VEZ Y ME VOY NO QUIERO OIRLOS PELIAR

YO-AHORA SE FRANCO A QUE VINISTE AQUI?

ALEJANDRO-QUIERO DECIRTE QUE FUE POR CONSIDENCIA CREES QUE YO QUISIERA ESTAR CONTIGO

YO-BUENO ALPARECER SOY TU EX NOVIA NO?

ALEJANDRO-PORFAVOR ES LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN EL MOMENTO

YO-TALVEZ PORQUE ME VISTE,SI ME AMAS TAN SOLO DILO

ALEJANDRO-NO TE HAGAS LA GRACIOSA

YO-COMO SEA ESCUCHAME NO TE METAS CON NADIE DE AQUI

ALEJANDRO-AHORA DECIDES PROTEGER A LA GENTE QUE NO QUIERES

YO-DECIDI SEGUIRTE EL JUEGO DEL EX NOVIO ADEMAS LA UNICA VIL AQUI SOY YO

ALEJANDRO-PORFAVOR TU COMPARADO CONMIGO ERES UNA SANTA

YO-JAJA NADIE ME A LLAMADO SANTA Y TU QUE ME CONOCES LO DICES SABES QUE PUEDO MATARTE SI ME LO PROPONGO

ALEJANDRO-no exactamente matarias a la persona que amas?

yo-eres lo peor que e conocido en mi vida

alejandro-puede ser pero hasta tu no te podrias resistir a uno de mis besos

yo-yo voy a destruirte-dije acercandome a el y haciendo una silencio perfecto esos silencios que hacemos cada vez que peliamos nos acercamos muy cerca y no decimos nada solo nos miramos fijamente por alguna razon los adoraba y los odiaba a la vez, siempre en esos silencios perfectos nuestros labios se acercaban pero jamas sucedia nada yo hablaba o alguien interrumpia y doy gracias a que pasa eso como es posible el es un maldito infeliz ademas esta prohibido

yo-vas a caer

alejandro-tu vas a caer seras dificil pero caeras todos lo haran

yo-pudrete

alejandro-malvada

yo-y tu?

alejandro-pudrete

yo-casanova

alejandro-niña mimada

yo-bebe lloron

heather-dejen de peliar por dios porque no toman ese cuchillo y se sacan los ojos alejandro as me el favor de hacerlo o terminare haciendolo yo entendiste dorothy

yo-y tu entendiste yo lo unico que oigo es blablabla y nada de accion

heather-tan solo no hago nada porque no quiero estar en tu nivel

yo-si ya que mi nivel es superior al de todos y como si no lo supieras

alejandro-no digas esas cosas a esta dama tan bonita esta extresada como haces eso

yo-a heather? es encerio? vas a comenzar con heather

heather-comenzar que

yo-comenzar con hacerte un masaje el me conto que a alguien le iba a dar un masaje no es asi alejandro?o si no puedes explicarle a heather es lo que vas a comenzar

alejandro-claro un masaje dorothy eres la peor persona que vi en mi vida

yo-ahi corazon me alagas igualmente

heather-calmense por dios yo no quiero un masaje yo me largo

heather life

no puedo creerlo yo iba a decirles que hoy comeriamos hamburguesas ya que caitlyn junto con david fueron a matar zombies es un supermercado y encontramos mucha comida y ropa digamos robada pero con los zombies nadie los va a comprar ademas robaban mas antes de que vinieran los zombies asi que no me preocupo estaba hablando con dean hasta que vino la noche y se nos ocurrio subir al techo de la casa rodante a ver las estrellas fue muy hermoso

dean-hey cualquiera no le hubiece gustado venir conmigo al techo

yo-y porque no?

dean-tal vez por la idea de que puede venir un zombie y matarte osea es comun-dijo muy tranquilo

yo-pues a mi no me importa mi vida de hecho ahora mismo estoy pensando si debo agarrar el cuchillo y matarme o esperar que vengan unos zombies y me maten

dean-realmente no te gusta estar viva no?

yo-porque habria de gustarme estar viva si siempre habra una montaña por vencer y hasta puedes perder yo perdi varias veces hasta los recuerdos buenos duelen ya que desvanecen al igual que la esperanza hasta terminar creyendote malo por pensar que dios no existe y la fria ironia es que la misma felicidad hace eso solo dura por un momento y desvanece como una vela en la tormenta los recuerdos felices se borran y los que quedan tan solo te hacen llorar pensando que hiciste mal para tener esta vida y querer tener felicidad aunque sepas que no durara yo ya no se si la quiero

dean-si tanto odias tu vida porque no te as suicidado?

yo-no tengo el valor de librarme de mi condena

dean-tengo una idea-mientras sacaba un sobre de azucar y me lo rosiaba y decia

dean-esto te endulzara tu vida es azucar para que estes feliz y no quieras matarte y puedas seguir en mi vida

yo-lo que aprendi en ciencias naturalez es que esta azucar hace daño y no es buena para la salud mi profesora irurueta me lo enseño

dean-que tratas de decir?

yo-que la felicidad es igual que el azucar sabe dulce es dulce pero hace mal para la salud

dean-de todos modos seguiras viva no?

yo-no me queda de otra porque preguntas?

dean-eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida no soportaria perderte

yo-y tu eres lo unico bueno que me paso en mi vida

dean-que opinas del amor

yo-que es como el azucar

dean-aaa-dijo triste

yo-pero estaria dispuesta a tener azucar en mi vida

dean-me alegro

yo-yo tambien

dean-y que tal el nuevo alejandro no?

yo-si musculoso latino alto bronceado joven y apuesto practicamente un modelo todas las chicas estan muertas por el y dorothy esta muerta frita y quemada sigue enamorada de alejandro aunque su enorme ego diga que no

dean-dorothy enamorada? es como si papa nuel en vez de repartir regalos reparta ratas no puedo creerlo

yo-ni yo pero no lo digas su enorme ego no podria soportarlo

dean-crees que el mundo sea como antes?

yo-ojala que no,un mundo sin democracia una dictadura total no es lo que deseo

dean-entonces tu que prefieres zombies o la cruel realidad

yo-mmmm...pss...los zombies

dean-sabes que digo lo mismo

yo-y tu porque?

dean-si no hubiece sido por los zombies no te hubiera conocido

yo-que tierno casi mas y producia una sonrisa

dean-pues eso es sencillo todos rien y sonrien

yo-pues yo no

dean-vamos tuviste que reir una vez talvez sonreir

yo-no nada de que me haga gracia

dean-pues que te parece si volvemos que caitlyn ya debe haber echo las hamburguesas

yo-me parece una gran idea-dije bajando

alexis-wou eres tan listo-le decia a alejandro mientras que todas las demas estaban pegadas a el como uña y carne

alejandro-si soy muy listo pero no tanto como tu alexis tu idea era perfecta

yo-cual idea

alexis-claro bueno mi padre trabaja en la c.i.a ejercito donde ahi muchas armas comida es como un refugio mi padre una vez me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda tan solo con dar mi nombre alli podriamos estar seguros

dorothy-por cuanto tiempo alexis sabes que ningun lugar es seguro

alexis-podriamos quedarnos un tiempo y despues agarrar todas las armas y largarnos ademas mi padre tiene un monton de genios ahi con mi ayuda podriamos crear una vacuna anti esas cosas que estan contaminadas

yo-existiria la posibilidad de crear una vacuna anti esos cesos podridos

alexis-claro que si ellos son unos genios ademas esto es un secreto que me dijo mi padre pero encontraron la vacuna anti el sida aunque por internet de seguro vieron que decian ciertas cosas pues yo lo confirmo es real podrian crear la vacuna anti esas cosas sin pulso

alejandro-ademas con tu ayuda alexis ellos podran hacer la vacuna eres el ser mas listo y bello que conoci

dorothy-si si sigue adulandola esta mas buena que pan con chancho blablabla quisiera saber en donde esta

alexis-pues algo lejos de aqui

yo-cuanto

alexis-los angeles

dean-bueno ahora tenemos rumbo adonde ir iremos a los angeles

ALEJANDRO

HEATHER LIFE

AHI POR DIOS VER A DOROThy y ALEJANDRO PELIARSE ES COMO VER ESA PAREJA QUE ESTABA DE MODA EN LA TELE ALEHEATHER ES DECIR SE DICEN QUE SE ODIAN SE PELEAN PERO SE ENCELAN y se que se quieren aun recuerdo cuando alejandro fue con dean a conseguir recursos nuevos sea comida ropa y tener cuidado con los zombie y vos la veis a dorothy y era un manojo de nervios cuando ella se fue afuera apuesta que era para ver si alejandro ya llegaba yo le hize una broma

flash back

yo-dorothy te pasa algo pareces preocupada por tu novio-dijo siendo graciosa

dorothy-el no es mi novio como podria ser mi novio alguien tan estupido egoista

yo-alguien igual a ti

dorothy-yo no soy como el

yo-a mi no me engañas son iguales los 2 son traicioneros egoistas malos y quieres que siga?

dorothy-como sabes que alejandro es asi?

yo-bueno porque su cuerpo de modelo no me surgue ningun efecto y asi pude ver como es en verdad

dorothy-entonces dile a alexis que se aleje de alejandro

yo-celos?

dorothy-claro que no! solo...es que alejandro es malo podria hacerle daño a alexisç

yo-desde cuando te importa alexis? sabes no importa yo se que te gusta y bueno eres lista aunque traicionera sabes que el es conocido como casanova mas te vale que no te pongas muy celosa tanto que llegues a ser controlada por el

dorothy-yo no amo a alejandro

alejandro-por mas que lo digas se que no es verdad-pude notar la sonrisa de alejandro y lo colorada que estaba que estaba dorothy

yo-yo los dejo solos seguro que deben tener besos que ocupar

dorothy-heather liñan eres la peor persona que eh visto

yo-es todo lo que me diras ahorratelo eh oido peores cosas de mi

fin flash back

me ah tenido bronca casi siempre y me odia que bueno que yo tambien la odio ella es una mala persona ella te asesinaria si pudiera


End file.
